Coming Clean
by I'mAJinx
Summary: <html><head></head>Ahk catches the miniatures making out and has a panic-attack in Larry's office. It may be time to come clean. T for one inferably frisky scene, but nothing really happens. Jedius, established relationship; Pre-B.of.S; Sequal to That Night In The Air Vent.</html>
1. Ch 1: Busted

A/N: Okay this is a two parter. I'm not even gonna lie, I made all of this up as I went along. But still, if you like Jedius, then read it. Anyway, I based it on **The Best Thing ** by **DecipherofDarkness75**. What would happen if Ahk caught Jed and Octavius making out? T for one frisky scene, only one paragraph, but you can infer making out and second base. Nothing too hard core, I'm too much of a chicken, and like it says in my profile, I don't right Yoai, I write Shounen-ai. This is a sequel to **That Night In The Air Vent**, so unless you read that one, you might not understand this one. Enjoy. BTW: Both this one and the first one are Pre-Smiithsonian.

This was definately an odd situation. Ahkmenrah was panting and had back his to Larry's office door, which he had slammed and locked behind him. He posture was poor, his feet were pointed inwards, his knees were bent, and we was slouching. Larry didn't know how to approach _this _situation. "Uuuuuuh, Ahk? Why did you just lock us in my office?"

Ahkmenrah's eyes were frantic. "J-J-Jeeeeeh... O-O-Octa... Ki-... Ro-Ro-Romaaaant..." Larry's eyes grew wide as he reallized why the young pharoh was having a panic-attack.

"Now Ahk, look: I know about Jed and Octavius' relationship." He let the statement linger, Ahkmenrah's face went blank. Then he responded.

"You WHAT!" Ahkmenrah leaned over Larry's desk and planted his hands two feet apart. "You've known about this for Isis knows how long, while I had to go and fetch them and their car before Rexy bit my head off, and caught them half-naked in the middle of a tiny make-out session like two ignorant teenagers!"

Larry's face was blank, now. "Uuuuuuuuuuuh, did they see you?" Larry got his flashlight and headed for the door, ready to make the three men involved in the current situation confront each other.

"Probably! I screamed like a little girl and ran here as fast as I could." Larry opened his mouth but Ahk answered the question he knew was about to escape the guard's lips. "They were multi-tasking. Being intemant while also trying to enter the vent in the hallway linking the main hall and the statue hall."

Larry knew that vent, it was the one where they were 'further arranging their treaty,' a few months ago. It must have become their secret place. "I thought they would have told me by now. It's been three months." He and Ahk were half way to the vent by now. Ahk looked even more confused. "Remember that scavenger hunt I had?" the pharoh nodded his head. "Well after it was over, Jed dissapeared, he ran off to the vent and Octavius found him. I don't know what happened in there, but they went in pals and came out a couple."

"And you... Haven't talked to them yet? I meant about the vent!"

"No, I mean, they aren't ready to tell anyone, so I'm not going to make them. I haven't told anyone else yet, either"

Ahk thought about this. "You are a noble man. To keep such a _big _secret for such _little _men." They rounded a final corner and approached the vent.

"Are you ready?" Ahk nodded. Larry knew they was still in there, Jed's hat was on the floor. If he was anywhere else, the hat would be, too. Larry gently tapped his flashlight against the vent door. "Rooooomeoooo? Oh Juuuuulieeeet?"

"Gi-Gigantor? -Octy, stop it." That last part was a loud whisper. "Uuuuh, it's-it's open." Larry gently opened the door. Jed's vest and kercheif were off and his shirt was unbuttoned. Not to mention a suspicious purple mark or two on his neck. Octavius was armorless, his tunic was half on. The skirt stayed in place (thanks to his belt), but his arms bore no straps and the top was pulled down to his waist. They were both visably embarrased. "Okay, now let me explain. We didn't go further than this right her'. We've never gone further than this and this only started last wik'. And w-."

"Jed! I already know. You two have been together since the scavenger hunt. But if you want it to be a secret, you have to be more discreet. Ahk saw you guys. He ran into my office having a panic-attack."

Jed sighed and looked at his love. Octavius stepped forth. "I knew this day would come, my love. Jed, we have to come clean. And not just to Larry and Ahkmenrah, but to everyone." Jed's eyes grew a third larger. "Jed, I know you're scared," Octavius grabbed his love's hands and looked into his eyes. "But together we can take on any obsticle."

Jed was fighting back tears, he seemed to do that a lot around Octavius. He captured the General in a warm embrace. "Alrighty. We- we'll do it tomorra."

The Roman gave the cowboy a small kiss. "I love you."

Jed's smile grew wide. "Ditto!" Octavius laughed at his love's fimiliar slang.

"Well guys, you got ten minutes. Get yourselves together and I'll give you a lift." The two nodded. Jed started buttoning his shirt up and Octavius pulled his straps up and put his breast plate back on. "And Jed?" The cowboy turned, tying the back of his kercheif. Larry handed him the small hat.

"Thank you kindly, buddy."

"No problem." Jed finally got his vest on and they were ready to go. Octavius was too lazy to fiddle with the chin strap of his helmet, so he just held it for the ride back to the dihorammas. "Good night guys."

He turned to leave with the pharoh, but paused at the call of a fimiliar voice. Ahkmenrah contined home to his own exhibit. "Gigantor?" Larry turned and got close. "How did you find out?"

"I've known you guys were going to end up together waaaaaaaaaaaaay before you actually started dating. But you two seemed a lot more relaxed after the vent thing. I just kinda figured it out." Octavius had already left, so Jed took advantage of the last seven minutes of the night. He asked if he could come along with Larry. "Hop on."

Larry was headed over to the PA to give the five minute warning. "I'm scared, Gigantor. I'm scared about coming clean." This shocked the guard. Jed had never been been scared, at least not around him. "What will they say. We're both layders, but if my people find out, they'll shun me. And what about Octavius? He's a military Gen'ral. What if he loses his job? I care about him too much to let anythin' happen to him. Damn it, Gigantor, I love that lil' skirt-wearin' bastard!" Jed fell flat on his back in Larry's palm, with his hat covering his face.

"Five minutes, people! Get back into your places!" Larry turned off the microphone and turned back to the desk, where he had sat the cowboy. "Yeah, people might be shocked, but if you really do love him, you're gonna have to look past the stares, and the words. You'll have to fight for what you love. You'll have to fight the jerks that don't want and Octavius to be togethter."

Jed thought about this. Larry was right. He stood up and got back into Larry's palm. "Well then riddle me this, Gigantor: How do we do it?"


	2. Ch 2: I Just Want You To Know Who I Am

AN: Yay, part two. I know that almost no one has commented on any of my stories, yet, but I'm going to keep to writing. I know, aren't I annoying? XD If anyone _is_ reading these, please comment! Feedback is EXTREMELY appreaciated! ;) But no flaming, please. Just constructive critisism, ONLY! Please remember, I'm a beginner. Also, this somehow turned into a song-fic. I just thought 'Iris' fit this couple, and I just wanted to put it in. Underlined are Octavius' parts, **bold **are Jed's Parts, and **bold underlined **are both of their parts. **WARNING: EXTREME FLUFFINESS!**

Larry, Jed and Octavius all knew what was going to go down. Larry rented a karaoke machine and a CD with 'Iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls on it. Larry felt it seemed appropriate, especailly after what Jed told had him the previous night. A few minutes after everyone had woken up, Larry got on the PA. "Attention _all_ museum inhabitants, there is a very important assembly that will take place in no more than ten minutes. Jedediah Smith and General Octavius Gaius (Gaius Octavius?) have something to tell all of you. It won't be long, so your already exsistant plans won't be too disrupted. Please make your ways to the lobby immediately. Thank you, that is all." It didn't take long. Everyone in the museum had showed up, including every miniature.

Before it was time for the assembly, Octavius came up to Jed. "Hello, my love." Jed was obviously nervous. He gave Octavius a small wave. "Larry told me about what you said to him last night. You were worrying about our relationship terminating my job?"

"Of course! I mean, I know how much ya love bein' a Gen'ral." Jed looked away from his face, trying to make his worry invisable. Octavius laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Jed, homosexuallity isn't frowned upon in Rome. My peers will care not I'm in love with another man." Jed's face was as red as his kerchief. "It's sweet that you worry about me, though." Octavius softly kissed the cowboy's cheek. Jed's face returned to the normal shade.

"Settle down, everyone. Settle down, please." Larry speaked into the microphone. "You all know about the treaty that was formed about a year ago, between the Romans and Cowboys. But it has come to the attention of Prince Ahkmenrah and myself that more than a treaty has formed between their leaders, it's a partnership. Now, they will come and reveal their partnership to you, so that you may see it in a new light." He signaled for them to come out and set the microphone completely on the desk.

Jed looked at the General. "Y' ready?"

"Only if you are." Octavius put a hand on Jed's shoulder and the cowboy smiled. And nodded.

Octavius looked at Larry and made a circle motion with his hand and soft, slow music began to play.

**"****And I'd give up forever to touch you  
>'Cause I know that you feel me somehow<br>You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
>And I don't want to go home right now<strong>

**And all I can taste is this moment  
>And all I can breathe is your life<br>'Cause sooner or later it's over  
>I just don't want to miss you tonight<strong>

**And I don't want the world to see me  
>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am"<strong>

Jed looked at Octavius, signaling his turn to speak. Octavius grabbed Jed's hand. Many other people in the museum looked confused, only a handful understanding what was going on.**  
><strong>  
>"<span>And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming<br>Or the moment of truth in your lies  
>When everything feels like the movies<br>Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am"<span> 

Octavius got closer to Jed, rubbing against his side, closing his eyes at the sound of the cowboy's voice. It was raspy, but with less of a Southern accent when he was singing. It reminded him of Adam Pascal form a musical that Larry had brought for them one night. He could've remembered, if it he wasn't so caught up in his love's singing. More lightbulbs went off in the museum, but not all yet.

"**And I don't want the world to see me  
>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am"<strong>

They were finally able to sing together. They were actually really good. They held both of each other's hands. Jed was blushing and he was looking at the ground, smiling. It finally dawned upon the Huns. Everyone finally knew the 'partnership' Larry was talking about.**  
><strong>  
><span><strong>"And I don't want the world to see me<br>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
>When everything's made to be broken<br>I just want you to know who I am"**

"I just want you to know who I am."

** "I just want you to know who I am."**

**"I just want you to know who I... Aaaaaaaaaaam..."**

That last note just lingered in the Lobby for a minute, and Jed was finally looking Octavius in the eye. Everyone was cheering. A few cowboys whistled sharply. Romans jeered. Jed was looking out across the crowd. Octavius seized this oppertunity and quickly took Jed's lips in his own. Jed was shocked at first, but just wrapped his arms around Octavius' waists, deepening the kiss. The people of the museum cheered even louder. Jed finally pulled away. "I love ya', ya damn skirt-wearin' bastard."

"I love you, too, my dear Jedediah." Octavius just rested his head on Jed's shoulder, his eyes closed, thinking back at every kiss, embrace, and 'I love you' of the past three months. He savored the moment for as long as he could, until Larry told them that he would take care of Rexy, if they wanted some alone time. The General and cowboy took advantage of the statement and jumped into their car and took off for the air vent.

They were glad they came clean, it was going to make their lives a lot easier.


End file.
